A Family Reunited
by Aleja21
Summary: This is my first Alias Fic. So please R&R. This story starts 6 months after Sydney disappears at the end of S2 ( I'm not that good at summaries so please R&R) Chap. 3 is up
1. Default Chapter

**__**

A Family Reunited.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the ALIAS characters. They belong to someone other than little ole me so please don't sue, me I'm just borrowing them. 

Story Info.: This is an AU story that starts 6 months after Sydney disappears at the end of season 2. While her family is coming to terms with Sydney's (supposed) death someone shows up who might be able to help them. Oh, and for the record Dixon has just been made the director in charge of the Joint Task Force.

****************************************************************************

Things had returned to something resembling normal in the last few months since the death of Agent Sydney Bristow. However, the lives of the people was about to be turned upside down again.

" Good Morning Jack." stated Director Dixon with sincerity.

" May I ask why you called me into your office?"

" Alright I wanted to introduce you to our newest operative who is joining us from Langley. Since Sydney's death we've been operating short handed, but this new operative should even out the numbers again."

" What does this have to do with me beyond common courtesy?"

Instead of answering Jack's question he hit his intercom button " Nancy please send the agent inside."

Slowly the door opened and a young woman in her early 20's entered the room oozing confidence and self assurance. " Sir, you wanted to see me."

" Yes, Anna I'd like you to meet Agent Jack Bristow." 

Anna turned looking at him with an outstretched hand " it's a pleasure to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you."

Then Dixon started talking again " Jack I'd like you to meet Agent Anna Derevko."

" Excuse me?" asked a slightly bewildered Jack, who was trying desperately to keep his emotions in check.

Turning towards Jack again, Anna spoke this time " You heard correctly, my name is Anna Derevko, I'm the daughter of Irina Derevko and yes the CIA new this when they hired me a year ago. Oh, and incase your wondering I'm also your daughter."

" I'm supposed to just believe?" Jack asked incredulously.

" I didn't expect you to" she then reached into the purse she'd been carrying and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him " that is a copy of my birth certificate. That states I was born in Moscow, July 16 twenty years ago. And if you still don't believe me and think that this document is a fake, how would you feel about doing a paternity test."

" Very well. But what makes you so sure I'm your father?"

" My mother has been telling me about and Sydney since I was a little girl."

Jack then turned to Dixon " Who else here at the office knows about this?"

" Just myself. I've already scheduled and appointment for you with medical services. For 1300 hours, so I would advise you to leave now.

Together they left the office and headed to the medical services building in downtown L.A., the ride was silent and very tense since neither knew what to say to the other. By the end of the day it had been determined that Jack did indeed have another daughter and that she would also be working with him. The news quickly spread through the office, many people wondered if she would betray them like Irina had or if she could ever be as good as the legendary Sydney Bristow.

****** ( 1 ½ years later)******

" Dad!" Anna yelled running up to her father who in the middle of a conversation with Director Dixon, Marshall and Agent Weiss " Sorry to interrupt, but I just received a message from the call center in Langley, and you'll never guess who they found." Anna exclaimed.

" Calm down, and tell us." Jack stated his voice laced with frustration at the interruption.

" Yeah, what's the big deal?" Eric inquired glad for the interruption to what he considered and extremely boring meeting.

" As I was saying they received a phone call from someone claiming to be Freelancer needing retrieval."

" Are you sure?" Jack asked not sure what to believe.

" YES!" Anna yelled letting her frustration be known.

Over the next couple of days there was a lot of commotion at the JTF due to Sydney's return from the dead. 


	2. chapter 2

**__**

I Don't own any of the characters other than Anna. Please R&R. 

________________________________________________________

Then after being debriefed for several days Sydney was finally reunited with her father.

" Hi, dad." Sydney said running to her dad and hugging him tightly as tears ran down her face. Instead of answering her Jack just held her close thankful that his eldest daughter was alright.

" Dad, what's going on? No ones told me anything?" Sydney asked once Jack had let her go.

" There are a couple of things that I need to tell you but this isn't the right place for that discussion. So how about I take home and we'll talk there, I have someone waiting there who wants to meet you, and another who wants to see you."

" Ok."

So together they left the JTF, heading for Jack's house. " Is it safe to talk in the car?"

" Yes, it is."

" So who's waiting to meet us back at your house?" 

" Well Eric Weiss is there and the person I mentioned earlier."

Sighing " but who is this person?"

" You'll find out in 5 min."

When they got to his house they entered it, once inside they noticed a delicious smell coming from the kitchen so they went to investigate. When they reached the door to the large spacious kitchen they saw Eric setting the table while Anna was stirring the contents of a pot on the table. When Eric looked up he saw Sydney standing in the doorway so he dropped the knives and forks he was holding and held her in big bear hug, that she reciprocated. 

" So Eric, is that your girlfriend?" Sydney asked in a teasing voice.

Both Anna and Eric looked at each other and then at Sydney and exclaimed " Hell No!"

Jack walked up to the group " I guess I better make some introductions. Sydney I'd like you to meet your sister Anna."

" Hi" Anna said as she stepped forward holding out her hand.

Sydney shook her hand politely and then turned to her dad " how can that be? I mean how come you never told me I had a sister?"

Anna decided to say something " I think I can explain that. But lets sit down to eat while we talk, before Eric starves to death."

" Hey I heard that!" he exclaimed.

" You were meant to, know help me but the food on the table." she said her voice boding no room for argument.

Once the group was seated and had started eating, " I guess I had better start at the beginning. I was born July 16 twenty - two years ago. My mother is Irina Derevko. When mom left the states she was obviously pregnant with me. Growing up I learned a lot, trained with the kids she was teaching how to be spies. I've been involved in this life style my entire life, mom never kept it a secret from me. I became a part of her organization at age 13, moved through ranks and up to being her 3rd in command at age 15."

" So you know Sark?" Sydney asked.

" Yeah, I guess you could say that. He was one of my best friends growing up, always there for me and overprotective as hell. I worked with mom until 3 years ago when I decided to leave Russia. I moved to the states after living here for 6 months I joined the CIA. Went through the Farm in record graduating at the top of my class. Then a year and a half ago I was transferred from the Langley field to the office here in L.A."

" The CIA let you join just like that? Aren't they concerned that you might be a security risk?"

" Syd calm down. Anna's a good person, even if she won't go on a date with me."

" Eric be quiet. You know damn well the two reasons for my not dating you, one I'm already seeing someone and two you're my best friend and dating you would be like being with a brother."

" Sydney your sister has proven her self in the time she's been in L.A. she is an excellent operative, and her past endeavors and the contacts she worked for your mother have been invaluable."

" So Irina just let you go knowing that you may betray her?"

" Mom knows I won't betray her where her organization is concerned, the CIA and I came to an understanding when I joined my past is just that. I would help them fight and bring down the Covenant but I wouldn't divulge information about mom's organization, the CIA agreed. End of story."


	3. Chapter 3

**_I Don't own any of the characters other than Anna. Please R&R. _**

________________________________________________________

Later that evening while everyone was sitting in the living room and recapping the events of the last 2 years for Sydney the doorbell rang. Eric got up and answered the door. When he re-entered the living room he was carrying a bouquet of white roses that had eight blue roses in the middle.

" Anna these are for you." Eric said handing her the flowers.

Once over the initial shock she took out the card that lay inside and read it.

Anna,

I just wanted to send you these flowers to show you just how much I love you. There are a dozen white roses ( your favorite) and eight roses blue ( your other favorite) for every year we've been together. I hope to see you soon.

All my Love,

J

" So who's J?" Eric asked having read the card over her shoulder.

" None of your business nosey." Anna replied laughing.

" So is this J person the man you said you were dating?" Syd asked joining the conversation.

" Yes, he is."

" So how did you meet?"

" Is he cute?" 

Eric and Syd asked simultaneously.

Well we met when I was twelve and I fell for him hook line and sinker. He was one of mom's students, we became good friends and then almost 2 years later we hooked up. Of course we never told anyone that we were together especially not mom. She would have had a fit, me dating one of her operatives, that was just a big taboo. But neither of us cared, even though being with me and getting caught was pretty much the equivalent of a death sentence. Know to answer your question" she said turning to Sydney " He is gorgeous, tall, well built and down right amazing."

The next morning when Syd entered the kitchen she found Anna sitting a the table drinking a huge mug of coffee. When she heard Sydney enter Anna looked up " there's fresh coffee in the pot if you want it."

" Thanks, so where is dad."

" The workaholic left the house at 0630 on the dot." Anna replied trying to stifle a yawn.

" Anna I want to apologize for my behavior last night, I've had a rough couple of days and I took it out on you and that wasn't fair."

" You have nothing to apologize for, I can't imagine what you've gone through, so I'm not going to try. However, you're my sister and I want you to know that I'm here for you if you ever want to talk. We may not know each other yet, but I hope that changes. Part of the reason I left mom, is that I wanted to meet the rest of my family."

" I want us to become friends to. When I was younger I always wanted a little sister, but I gave up hope when mom supposedly died. So I guess some dreams do come true."


	4. Chapter 4

**__**

I Don't own any of the characters other than Anna. Please R&R.

Later that evening while everyone was sitting in the living room and recapping the events of the last 2 years for Sydney the doorbell rang. Eric got up and answered the door. When he re-entered the living room he was carrying a bouquet of white roses that had eight blue roses in the middle.

" Anna these are for you." Eric said handing her the flowers.

Once over the initial shock she took out the card that lay inside and read it.

Anna,

I just wanted to send you these flowers to show you just how much I love you. There are a dozen white roses ( your favorite) and eight roses blue ( your other favorite) for every year we've been together. I hope to see you soon.

All my Love,

J

" So who's J?" Eric asked having read the card over her shoulder.

" None of your business nosey." Anna replied laughing.

" So is this J person the man you said you were dating?" Syd asked joining the conversation.

" Yes, he is."

" So how did you meet?"

" Is he cute?"

Eric and Syd asked simultaneously.

"Well we met when I was twelve and I fell for him hook line and sinker. He was one of mom's students, we became good friends and then almost 2 years later we hooked up. Of course we never told anyone that we were together especially not mom. She would have had a fit, me dating one of her operatives, that was just a big taboo. But neither of us cared, even though being with me and getting caught was pretty much the equivalent of a death sentence. Know to answer your question" she said turning to Sydney " He is gorgeous, tall, well built and down right amazing."

The next morning when Syd entered the kitchen she found Anna sitting a the table drinking a huge mug of coffee. When she heard Sydney enter Anna looked up " there's fresh coffee in the pot if you want it."

" Thanks, so where is dad."

" The workaholic left the house at 0630 on the dot." Anna replied trying to stifle a yawn.

" Anna I want to apologize for my behavior last night, I've had a rough couple of days and I took it out on you and that wasn't fair."

" You have nothing to apologize for, I can't imagine what you've gone through, so I'm not going to try. However, you're my sister and I want you to know that I'm here for you if you ever want to talk. We may not know each other yet, but I hope that changes. Part of the reason I left mom, is that I wanted to meet the rest of my family."

" I want us to become friends to. When I was younger I always wanted a little sister, but I gave up hope when mom supposedly died. So I guess some dreams do come true."

" Well your dream came true. So what do you want for breakfast?"

" I'll have whatever you're having, I'm not that picky."

" French Toast it is." Anna then went about making there breakfast. Once it was done they sat down at the table and ate in comfortable silence, until they were almost finished.

" So are you going to work today?" Syd asked.

" Na, I have the day off I'm supposed to meet someone today. But if you want I can cancel."

" No, go ahead meet whomever you were supposed to meet up with. I'll be fine."

After cleaning up the breakfast dishes Anna went upstairs and took a shower. Then she drove across town to the Los Angeles Hilton Hotel. Once inside she made her way to the reception desk.

" Welcome to the Los Angeles Hilton, how may I help you?"

" I have a reservation under the name of Sara Anderson."

" Here it is, the Presidential Suite." then signaling one of the bellhops " this lady is residing in the Presidential Suite." the bellhop nodded, taking the room key and then turning around to show Anna to her room.

" Here you go ma'am this is the Presidential Suite." the young man said as he opened the door.

"Thank you" Anna replied giving him a generous tip.

Once inside the room she closed the door and took her first look at the living area. There were lit candles throughout the entire room, soft music playing in the background and a trail of white rose pedals covered the floor leading to the bedroom. She followed the trail and in the bedroom she found more candles and rose pedals covering the bed. Next to the bed she found an ice bucket with a bottle of the best Champagne money can buy. Then all of a sudden out of no where a pair of hands snaked around her waist. Then the owner of those hands, whispered in a husky voice " Happy Anniversary". Anna turned around in his arms with a huge grin on her face.

" Happy anniversary to you to." she said placing a passionate kiss on his lips. They finally broke the kiss when the need for oxygen became to great. "Wow this is amazing."

" I had to come up with something amazing, you're an amazing woman." he said before bending his head and kissing her again. When they came up for air again he picked her up and carried her over to the bed where he laid her down with care. He then went over to the ice bucket and poured Anna a glass of champagne. " Here you go darling" he said in a low husky voice that made his British accent even more pronounced.

" Thank you Julian" Anna said with tears in her eyes.

He wiped the tears away " What's wrong?"

" I miss this, us. If we're lucky we talk once a week on the phone for five minutes. Julian I love you but what we have isn't a marriage it's a joke." she said with tears streaming down her face.

Julian took Anna into his arms after putting there champagne glasses on the night stand. " You're right our situation isn't ideal" Anna snorted at that comment " You could always come back to Irina's organization."

" I can't. I know what you do, and I can live with that. I've known you most of my life and I know you have a good heart." she said placing her hand over his heart. "But I can't go back to heading mom's organization, I'm no longer that woman." she said sadly.

" We'll figure something out. I'll be damned if I'm going to lose you know after everything we've been through. So lets enjoy this time we have together at the moment and worry about the rest later."

" Alright."

So Anna spent one magical evening with Julian in the hotel, trying to forget the reality of her life. The next morning when she woke up and turned over Julian was gone. In his place she found a white rose laying on top of a note.

Anna,

I wish I could have been there when you woke up. Being able to hold you in my arms last night was a dream come true. I wish that I could have woken you up the way I used to when we shared that flat in the West End of London. Or to make you your favorite breakfast. Anna Natalya Derevko-Sark I love you more than you will ever know, I am truly the luckiest man alive to have a woman like you as my wife. Trust me when make you this promise, our marriage will work and we will be together. So please shed no more tears on this subject we'll be together again soon.

Your loving husband,

Julian

When she finished reading this letter she had tears streaming down her face and a goofy grin on her face. She then ordered room service, ate breakfast took a shower and then headed for home.


End file.
